the_triang_railway_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Preserved engines
In The Tri-ang Railway Series, a number of real preserved engines appear or are mentioned. City of Truro C'ity of Truro '''is an express engine that worked for the Great Western Railway. He was withdrawn in 1931 and is now a member of the National Collection. Bio City of Truro was built by Swindon in 1903 for the Great Western Railway for express runs from Plymouth to London-Paddington. In 1904, City of Truro went 103.2MPH down Wellington Bank with the 'Ocean Mails' and became the first locomotive to reach 100MPH, but was unofficial like NYC&HRR No: 999 in 1893, so this was known as "City of Truro's exploit" and lead to Flying Scotsman officially breaking the record 30 years later. Three years before "Scott's" record, City of Truro (then numbered 3717), was withdrawn by the GWR and was instantly preserved due to him being the last 3700 or "City" class 4-4-0 is service. In 1957, City of Truro was returned to steam under British Railways for excursion trains across the BR network. He was painted in his original monogram green livery with original number 3440 on the cabsides. He was returned to the York Railway Museum, his home since withdrawal, in 1961. Livery City of Truro is only seen in Tri-ang Railways Origins episode 5 'A Saint's Escape' in the 1957 set part of the special. He was wearing his GWR monogram livery with No: 3440 plates on the cabsides and no number painted on the front (unlike his 1912-1931 service years as 3717). Gordon Highlander 'Gordon Highlander 'was the last locomotive from the Great North of Scotland Railway (GNSR) F class 4-4-0 and the last locomotive from that railway to remain in service. He was withdrawn by BR in 1958 and has since been in GNSR green livery. Bio Gordon Highlander was built by the North British Locomotive (NBL) Company in 1920 for the Great North of Scotland Railway (GNSR) as an express engine and was a regular visitor to Neland, normally loaned to Tri-ang Railways (TR) in case Mathew and Neilson are undergoing an overhaul. When built, he was numbered '49' by the GNSR and after 1923, when the GNSR was grouped with the NBR (North British Railway), GNR (Great Northern Railway), GER (Great Eastern Railway), NER (North Eastern Railway) and the GCR (Great Central Railway), he became LNER No: '6849'. Livery Gordon Highlander has been seen in only two liveries in The Tri-ang Railway Series. From season 4-5, he was wearing LNER black livery and in season 7, GNSR lined green. Midland 'Midland 'is a Midland Railway Compound who is known as the sole-surviving MR Johnson 1000 class 4-4-0 express-passenger locomotive. He is a member of the National Collection, like City of Truro. Bio Midland was built by the Midland Railway's Derby works in 1902 to the design of Samuel Johnson for a new, more powerful 4-4-0 express locomotive to replace the "Spinners", also a Johnson design. The 1000 class' unique feature was the compound system used on these 4-4-0s and the class was also produced by Richard Deeley (Johnson's successor) making the number up to 45 original MR 1000 class locomotives. The system they used caused them to earn the nickname "Compounds" and even the 2nd CME of the LMS (Henry Fowler) also built new compounds. The Fowler engine did not add up to the total MR 1000 class due to them being known as LMS 4Ps. Princess Margaret Rose 'Princess Margaret Rose 'is an ex-LMS Princess Royal class locomotive now owned by the PRCLT, Butterley. Bio Princess Margaret Rose was the first of the LMS Stanier Princess Royal class 4-6-2s to enter production, following two prototypes (No: 6200 Princess Royal herself and 6201 Princess Elizabeth). There is much known about her in real life but in the series, there is little known because she has never been to Nerland (because of her weight). In the Tri-ang Railway Origins special, 'A Saint's Escape', she is seen at Derby shed when Saint Martin was hiding at the back of the shed and talking to the "Black Fives", another LMS Stanier design. She later mentions to 'Kings' of the GWR as the design that inspired them. This is her only appearance. Livery In her only appearance, Princess Margaret Rose is painted in British Railways lined maroon (LMS style) with the numbers '46203' in white and the "ferret and dartboard" Late Crest on the tender. Basis Princess Margaret Rose is based off the real locomotive, built at Crewe in 1936 and preserved first by Sir Billy Butlin at his Pwllheli camp, Wales. The locomotive was later preserved and restored by the Princess Royal Class Locomotive Trust (PRCLT) and has since worn BR (Late) livery. Stanier 'Stanier '''is a LMS "Black Five" owned by the National Railway Museum and stationed in Shildon, County Durham. He is the first of his class built at Crewe.Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender Locomotives Category:Tank Locomotives Category:4-4-0 Category:4-6-0 Category:4-6-2